


Mine~

by Lila_Vey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is a badass, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexy, a side project so it might be incomplete, idk yet, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Vey/pseuds/Lila_Vey
Summary: "I may not be able to have you all to myself", he chuckled,"but you belong to me and me only" Charlie whimpered as he went for the burning kiss, full of hunger.---------------------------------------I got this idea, and I'm really freaking excited about it. I'll leave this book a kinky surprise *wink wink*
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 35
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Chapter one! It's pretty short, but I love making my chapters with cliffhangers. Pissing people off is my specialty.

Charlie never thought this would happen. 

She thought her Hotel was a failure, having gotten publicly humiliated by Katie Killjoy. But it was nowhere near the case. 

Two months since she first opened the hotel, about a month since they received their first Patron. 

Other than Angel dust. 

They enjoyed the hotel and the hospitality. There were about 3-4 little parties a month, something everyone enjoyed. When this happened, Charlie hide away in her room, either asleep or with filling out papers for the hotel.

They were not having it tonight. 

“Charlie, get your little ass out of your room and downstairs now”

“She’s not little” she heard Vaggie laugh

“Well her ass is,” Angel giggled, but stopped as a THWACK! Was heard and a scold from the moth, “don’t talk about my girlfriend’s ass, prick!”

“Oh my god toots, you’re a little moodier than usual”

Charlie groaned. This was a daily, and sometimes hourly thing between them and it drives her to the walls. She opened the door to see them bickering, Vaggie on her toes and glaring while Angel stood over her, smirking. Alastor stood, his smile never leaving, but an eyebrow raised.

“Alright, Alright! I’ll come down, let me get dressed.” The trio looked at her up and down. She was in a tank top and pink silky shorts, and Alastor couldn’t help but keep his eyes on her hips.

They weren’t large, but they were subtle and yet, made her shapely. Her bare thighs looked soft, and when she turned, he felt his smile twitch a bit.

Her ass wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It was enough to fit snug into his hands, and he felt his fingers twitch at the thought.

He reassured himself that he didn’t like her.

Her body isn't everything to him. Her eyes seemed to light up whenever he was around, and he soon realized she was never like that with Vaggie. Her smile made his own grow wider, if that was possible. 

However, she was acting a bit...different around him.

She would jumble her words. Play with her hair. Never share eye contact. Because when she did, she’d go red in an instant.

He’s never seen the princess of hell like this. And it worried him

“Charlie, my dear, can I have a word with you in private?” Alastor suddenly said, not realizing it. He looked at her, and again she was red, and stood there tensed. Vaggie mumbled something and grabbed Angel, walking down the stairs.

“Is everything okay, belle? You’ve been acting different.”

“H-huh?” She looked up at him to see a calm smile without teeth, and eyes of worry. She looked back down, “Yeah. I’m okay”

“Charlotte” He said curtly, catching her attention.

“I’m okay, really” she looked up at him and smiled, and again he felt his grin twitch. His face heated up a little this time though, startling him.

“If you say so, my dear” he sighed, “ I’ll see you downstairs”

“Will do!” She said cheerfully, going into her room and closing the door. 

Alastor sighed quietly, clutching his shirt. His rotting heart was beating quickly, very randomly. He was confused, he felt like his face was on fire, and he had to get his hands on someone, on her, even if it killed him twice. 

He sighed, straightened, and went downstairs. 

———————

“Alright! On today’s agenda, we have more cleaning to do upstairs, so we will be doing that” Charlie exclaimed suddenly, startling the others. 

“Charlie, we’ve been doing that for the past week.” Angel facepalmed. Nifty bounced, “I say it’s a good idea Charlie! There’s lots to clean upstairs!” She jumped on the counter, “I say we each get a room.” She grinned, and Charlie’s grew wider. 

“So it’s settled! Everyone, upstairs we go!”


	2. Book of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Charlie dusted up the next shelf that held a set of books when she decided to take a break. She sat down at the nearest table and took a breather, when she spotted a book from afar.

The pages seem to have a golden shine, and she spotted a deep burgundy cover. In gold lettering, ' _A demon's guide to pleasure'_ stood out, making her blush a bit. She looked around her to make sure no one was there with her, and she opened to page one.

**_I: How to start_ **

**_Diving in is not always a good first step, for a demon may like to be played with first. Depending on the type of demon, it could be a simple tease, or a first orgasm._ **

She shut the book in a panic when she heard a noise in the distance, tensing up.

"You should be working, Princess" she heard radio static from afar, and out came the grinning demon.

She blushed as red as her suit, "I-I-I-"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "relax my dear, I'm only ruffling your feathers" he sat on the table, picking up the book, looked at the cover and hummed.

Charlie buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Interesting" he mumbled, going behind her and petting her head, feeling her tense, "might I ask why an innocent girl like you is reading something as naughty as this" his smile grew wider.

"I-I just found it and I got curious" Charlie mumbled. She looked away.

Alastor chuckled, "oh dear Charlie. Books aren't accurate" he swung his legs over so he was at the other side, facing Charlie. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. He inched closer to her, grinning as their lips barely touched, "its best to learn from experiences".

Charlie's breathing hitched, "A-Alastor?"

Alastor put his thumb on her dark bottom lip, opening her mouth slightly.

"Charlie..." she heard his whisper, only to say it louder, "Charlie"

"Charlie!" she bolted awake, only to see Vaggie, wide eyed.

Charlie got up and stretched, closing the book she fell asleep on.

"What's that book about?" Vaggie asked her suddenly, pointing to it.

Charlie looked at the title, and blushed, remembering the dream.

Would Alastor really...?  
  


"Charlie?" Vaggie snapped her fingers, snapping her out of it. Charlie looked at her, face red.

"You feel...hot" she said, putting a hand on her forehead. Charlie gently swatted her hand away. "I'm okay Vaggie. Really." She smiled, "Go on without me. I'll be down in a bit" She sighed with relief when Vaggie nodded and walked out of the library, leaving her alone once more.

There was a sinister grin that watched her grab the book and rush out the door, _Interesting,_ it mused, _Maybe I can teach little miss perfect a lesson or two._

********

Charlie sat up, sighing. She looked at her clock on the night sand and groaned. 2:15 am it said, lighting up in the dark with red numbers.

She threw her covers, getting up and grabbing the book she stole hours before from under her bed. She took a deep breath, turned on her lamp, and turned to a random page.

**Part I: To Pleasure a Male**

**_Hair, or fur, plays a major part in pleasing your male mate. While getting busy, tugging gently on the hair will send stimulation to the rest of the body._ **

**_Teasing with this action is very efficient; Tugging and letting go before your mate expects it will drive him crazy._ **

She closed the cover and rubbed her temples. _Why_ was she reading this again? It's not like she was going to use this on a guy...

Like Alastor...

She shook her head, snapping out of it. She decided to go down to get a glass of water, since she knew she wasn't going back to sleep.

As she walked, she thought about her dream back in the library. Why was it ALastor? And why _That?_ Did she like him? No. She had Vaggie. She didn't need--

"My dear, what are you doing up?"

She squeaked and turned to see the Radio demon staring down at her, smiling as always. "Alastor", she breathed, "don't do that"

"My apologies, I came down for a drink" He waltzed towards the bar, grabbing a glass and a pitcher of water hidden.

Charlie could only stare. Staring wasn't in her nature, but she couldn't look away. Her dream came back to her, and she wondered what his lips were like.

_Soft and sweet?_

_Or Rough and--_

"Charlie, are you there?" she heard him laugh, snapping her back into the real world. In front of her, was a glass of water, and Alastor leaning over the bar table at her in the eyes. She panicked, falling off the stool.

"Clumsy today, aren't we?" He smiled grinned helping her up. She blushed, "sorry"

"You should head back to bed. We got a celebration tomorrow. Shall I escort you..?" He looked at her, with a weak grin.

"S-sure" she said heading up the stairs. He followed, humming softly to himself.

"Well, here we are!" he exclaimed suddenly, opening the door to her room. Her lamp was still on, and the book lay neatly on the jumble of sheets.

"Thanks Alastor" she smiled, walking in. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight darling" he kissed her forehead, making her blush.

She saw his grin slightly widened as he eyed the red book, as if he already knew the contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Stay tuned for more!


	3. A Small Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drop of something...trust me there's more to come ;)

There were three knocks on Charlie’s door that startled her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. After Alastor closed the door of her room, she continued reading. There were diagrams, instructions, everything of the sorts. She would sit there, flustered, but she would never stop reading. 

She was intrigued. 

She opened the door, and there Alastor stood, leaning on the door post with his arms crossed. 

_ Speak of the devil.  _

“Oh good, you’re awake” his smile grew. “Vaggie is summoning you downstairs”

“Couldn’t she have come up here to get me?” She asked, rubbing her eyes again. 

“She could have” he rubbed his chin, “but I wanted to get you myself. You’re charming smile always brightens my day.” 

She could’ve sworn she stopped breathing when he said that, and her face burned. “T-thanks” 

“I see you’ve read that book too” he suddenly said, gesturing to the book in her hand. She looked down and flushed scarlet. “I-uhm”

He laughed, “relax my dear. I’m only ruffling your feathers” he rubbed her head, messing up her bed head. 

_ What if I… _

“You’re a big tease” she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

_ Even is it’s just a second.. _

“I can’t help it” he laughed back, keeping his eyes on her.

_ Must… _

“But I must tell you..”

_ I need… _

“Hm?” she looked up at him, cutely.

_ Don’t do it…. _

“The books, my dear, are inaccurate” He took a deep breath, his eyes trailing down to her black lips. He could feel her breathing come to a halt.  _ Alright, now eyes on her eyes.. _ “It’s best...”  _ No goddammit not her chest, her eyes!  _ He cleared his throat. Looking at her in the eyes, he said calmly, “it’s best to learn from experiences.” 

“Oh…” she looked down biting her lip. “How do you mean?”  _ It’s deja vu…. _

Alastor paused, “perhaps I can show you” he grinned wider, taking a step towards her. Charlie tensed up, “Alastor?”

“Hush kitten” he whispered, his smile going down to a sinister smirk. “Let me teach you a quick lesson…” 

Charlie grabbed the red fabric as his lips touched hers. It was slow and sensual, but rough all at the same time. Even as a cannibal, she somehow tasted a hint of cinnamon instead of iron as she expected. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled forward, causing her to walk backwards. She heard him kick the door closed and he continued kissing her, only his hands were tight around her waist, they’re bodies were flushed together. 

As soon as it began, Alastor pulled away. She whimpered a bit, but he simply chuckled. There’s you’re lesson for today, little one.” He patted her head and walked to the door and opened it, “now come on, your lady friend is waiting” 

* * *

“Took you guys long enough” Vaggie huffed. Charlie blushed and Alastor simply laughed, “This little darling wouldn't wake up”

As they went back and forth talking, Angel had his eyes of Charlie. She bit her puffy lips, her cheeks were a shape of red and her eyes looked hazy.

_ I know that look anywhere.  _

“So Charlie.”Vaggie suddenly turned her attention to her girlfriend, who was currently fidgeting with her nails, “Your mother called”

Charlie choked, “My-My mom?”

Vaggie nodded, “She’s wants to see how you’re doing. Your dad’s coming too, along with two guests if I recall correctly?” It was Alastor’s turn to frown.

“When exactly?”

“In three days time”

She groaned.

“Relax Charlie, everything will turn out in the end” everyone turned to Alastor as he spoke, taking a seat next to charlie. She slightly blushed, “So far the hotel has been up and running, I’m sure they’d be happy to see that” she looked at him and grinned, melting his heart a bit.

“Thanks Al” she grinned. That’s when Angel piped up, “Yo blondie, I need to talk to ya for a sec” 

Everyone looked at him confused as Charlie got up, following to her office.

“Spill the beans bitch” He laughed, as soon as she shut the door.

“What are you talking about?”

“You. Alastor. Kissing~~” he teased. He grinned when she went red. 

“How did you--”

“Vharlie, Charlie, Charlie. Have you forgotten who I am?” He leaned on her desk, crossing his legs, “I’m hell’s little slut. I know signs when I see them” he smirked.

Charlie facepalmed, “Not a word about this outside this room, got it?”

“Oh honey. Your secret is safe with me” He opened the door, winking.

A bouncing petite demon hid away from the door, off to question a certain demon of a specific event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 may come out tomorrow!


	4. Crushing on the Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter intensifies*

Alastor slammed his head on the counter as Charlie and Angel came back. Charlie looked flustered, while Angel help a smirk that said it all. He looked at Charlie and they locked eyes. Charlie looked down and blushed more, causing Alastor to groan. 

“Listen Strawberry Daddy. Just go get her.” Angel sat next to him and smirked. He looked at him. 

“Oh yeah? And what am I to do with her lady friend?”

“Girlfriend” Angel corrected, “and I gotchu. Whenever you and little happy-dappy wanna get it on, gimme a hollar” he winked “I’ll take care of Vags.” 

Alastor flushed. “I have no sexual relations with the Princess” he looked behind him to see Charlie and Vaggie talking in hushed tones. “And keep your voice down. Have you forgotten we are all in the same room?”

Husk scoffed at this, “chill Alastor. There’s almost 30 fucking demons in here. No one can hear your sappy bullshit talk” he took a swing of his booze before leaning over the counter, “but listen. If you want the chick go get her. You’re a powerful demon, you can grab anyone”

“Anyone would bounce on that dick of yours” Angel laughed, looking at Alastor up and down. Alastor groaned and facepalmed and Husk mumbled something and chugged the rest of the contents in the bottle. He put the empty bottle down with a thud. “Angel you little whore, leave the man alone.”

“Thank you Husker” Alastor looked at him and grinned. Husk rolled his eyes and grabbed a Jack Daniels and pushed it to him, “drink this.” Alastor looked at him in confusion. 

“Then go tap that” Angel scoffed and Husk nodded, actually agreeing. “I can picture you two together.” 

“And fucking hard and long.” Angel grinned, “all night” 

“Alastor said they don’t have a sexual relationship, drag show”

Angel laughed, “aw babe, and you actually believe him?” 

“Whatcha talking about boys?” Charlie came up and sat next to Alastor, who tensed up a bit. He played it off cool by taking a drink. 

“Oh nothin really toots. Just trying to get smiles a girlfriend” he laughed and smirked, and Charlie seemed to get the memo. 

“Oh…” she laughed nervously. “Get me what he’s got Husk” she tapped the table twice and turned to Alastor, “so Al, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Yes darling?” He turned to her. 

“Why don’t we throw a party for when my parents arrive?” She seemed to bounce in the stool, “it could be the biggest yet! Like a ball!” Alastor’s heart melted at her excitement. 

“Oooh, I like that idea” Vaggie piped up, sitting next to Angel. “Like a masquerade ball or whatever, right?” 

Charlie nodded, “fancy dresses, food, drinks…”

“I’ll go for the drinks” Husk added, handing Vaggie a soda. 

“Silly, you’ll be the one serving them!” Charlie bounced in her seat. She squealed in delight, and Alastor laughed at her giddiness. She was always known to be this happy all the time, but this new enthusiasm was something to behold. 

“Charlie, careful or you’ll fall off the stool” he put a hand on her thigh, making her freeze on the spot. She blushed red. Angel smirked at this, “so Alastor, what will your role be?” 

He set down his drink, “why, whatever the little darling desires” he petted her head, and grinned wider when he heard a growl from Vaggie. “She’s the manager here, we follow her rules.”

His heart almost ripped out of his chest when she giggled.

* * *

“Details!” Niffty pressed again, causing Alastor to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. “All we did was kiss”

“Surrrrrre” Angel grinned, his top two arms crossed and the other on his hips. “Tell us the truth”

“Angel, I tell no lie. We have not engaged in...sexual activities”

“Bummer” he pouted, as Niffty bounced, “Ask her on a date!”

“Niffty, she has Vaggie.”

“But she doesn’t seem very happy with her” she pondered. 

“Tiny has point there. Maybe sweep the princess off her feet. I’ll stay out of your room when that happens” 

“Just...stay out of my room period.” Alastor groaned, pushing him out the room with Niffty in tow. Finally alone, he locked the door and sighed.

* * *

“Vaggie, why is the world spinning?” charlie laughed. Vaggie groaned, “because you were drinking. Which is not appropriate”

“Oh please. I can drink” 

“No. We’ve spoken about this.”

“You're not my dad!” she squealed, sitting on the floor. She looked up at Vaggie and grinned.

Vaggie couldn’t help but smile as her cuteness. She was adorable in her own way. But with that, she was gullible. Very gullible.

“Al!!!” her thoughts were interrupted and Charlie crawled towards him, hugging his leg. He lifted an eyebrow.

“She’s drunk”, Vaggie rolled her eyes, not looking at him.

“I see” Alastor hummed, “come on darling, before you cause any chaos”. Vaggie looked up and froze. 

Alastor held her tightly to him, bridal style. Charlie didn’t seem to mind. She purred, arms around his neck tightly in return.

Vaggie was  _ pissed _ . 

“Put her down you shitlord!” she growled, grabbing her spear. Alastor was unfazed.

“Sweetheart, I’m only taking her to her rooms--”

“I’ll do it then” she snapped back.

“I don’t think this little leach is coming off any time soon,'' he laughed, gently pulling Charlie away from his chest to prove his point. She whimpered and held on tighter. Alastor chuckled.

“Fine,” she growled, “but no ideas, dick wad”

* * *

“Come on Charlie, let me go” Alastor laughed quietly. Charlie's eyes were closed and she held a frown. Her arms and legs were around him like a little kid.

“Hmph”

“Charlie. You have to--”

Charlie laughed as they fell over, so Alastor was on top of Charlie. Her legs were still on either side of him. Alastor's face felt hot, and he laughed a bit. He looked at her in the eyes, and she did the same, smiling. But when the smile faded, he got a little nervous.

“Is everything okay darli--”

“Fuck me.”

Alastor blinked.  _ What?! _

“Charlie?”

“Please” she looked up at him and whimpered. Her hips were grinding on him, and all he could do was sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 may be published later today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets a bit carried away, but Alastor knows better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get confusing, but it's happening for a reason

“ _ You…. _ want  _ me… _ ” he swallowed, “to  _ fuck you?”  _

Charlie nodded, biting her lip. 

Alastor got up and paced, “Charlie, as much as I would, I can’t. You’re drunk. You won't remember anything”

“I will though” she pouted. Alastor simply shook his head, and stopped pacing to look at her, “I want you to remember when I do.”

“What are you--” she got interrupted when he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Charlie darling, I’m afraid I’m in love with you. But I cannot show you affection until you are available. It just isn’t right.” 

Charlie nodded, understanding. 

_ Good. She’s buying it.  _

“I guess you have a point. Vaggie would kill us.” She laughed. 

Alastors smile grew, “indeed she will. Get some rest. I’ll check on you later to see if you’ve sobered up a bit.” 

With that, he left her in her room and closed the door, leaving her to grab the book of pleasure and reread the male section, studying it. 

——-*later*——-

“Oh look. Goody goody is finally up” Angel looked up as Charlie came stumbling in, holding her head. 

“Damn it. Fucking hangovers” she grumbled, sitting next to Vaggie on the sofa and laying her head in the lap. Vaggie pet her head, “see? That’s why I tell you not to drink.” 

“I guess…” Charlie looked around and spotted Alastor sitting there with his chin in his hand, looking at her. She went red and sat up, “I uh ...have to...party plan! I’ll be in my office” and she rushed off. Angel looked at Alastor confused, and he simply got up and shrugged. I believe Niffty will be needing my assistance upstairs. Until I come back, I bid you  _ adieu _ .” He teleported out, leaving Angel, Vaggie and Husk in the room. 

“What the hell..” Vaggie slumped, putting her head on the table.

“Oh relax toots.”

Vaggie glared daggers at the spider, “how can I? Do you see the way they look at each other?”

Angel swallowed and looked at her, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Don’t get your panties in a twist from something that isn’t true.”

Vaggie sighed, “I guess you're right..” 

They all froze when a crash was heard, followed by radio static and a screech. They rushed upstairs to find Charlie pinned to the wall by Alastor, by her wrists. He looked like he was struggling, and Charlie…

Oh Charlie…

She stood there, blood was on her lip, and her face was red and puffy.

She was crying. 

“What did you do?” Vaggie asked Alastor right away, confusing him.

“I did nothing to the Princess!” He looked at Angel and he raised an eyebrow. Angel snickered. 

“Well you obviously did something” Vaggie snapped. 

“C’mon Vag, you gotta believe him” 

“Not until I understand what happened to my  _ girlfriend _ ”

** **minutes before****

Charlie say at her desk, flustered. She remembered every event from when she was drunk. 

“ _ Charlie, I’m afraid I’m in love with you” _

She bit her lip nervously.  _ Did he really love me? Did he mean it?  _ Then she began to smirk,  _ why wait? He’s up here with me, maybe I can sneak in and get a small taste of what he has.  _

“Oh Alastor~” she called out, opening the door to find a startled Alastor. He raised an eyebrow. 

She came towards him seductively, “I’m getting hungry”

“Charlie, we spoke about this--”

“Al…” her horns were out, and she looked like she wanted to eat him up. 

“Charlotte, snap or of it.” Alastor grabbed her wrists, causing her to panic. She tried shaking him off, but he pinned her to the wall, knocking over a nearby vase as it crashed to the floor. 

Everything froze. 

Alastor’s eyes stared into hers, and her own widened. 

_ Good, she’s coming back.  _

“what…?” Tears flooded her eyes. She looked at Alastors expression; worry hurt…

_ Disgust.  _

She sobbed.  _ What the hell was wrong with her?  _

“Charlie, are you okay…?”

_ I need to get away. _

_ This can’t keep happening. _

_ I need to keep this from happening again. _

****Present Time****

“I need to go” she wiggled loose and rushed out, leaving them all more confused than they already were.

“We’ll talk later.” Vaggie ran after Charlie, “Hun wait!”

Angel simply stared at Alastor. “What the fuck”

Alastor simply held a grin, “no worries my friend. I got this all under control”


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Vaggie and Angel share a secret..is it really what Charlie thinks it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, and this is short. I'm making up for the last few days I i wasn't able to publish.

All she could do was cry.

She let it get out of control. She let it slip out of her hands, and onto the floor.

We can't let that happen again. I need to stay away from him all costs, even if that means—

A soft knock on the door filled her ears, silencing her thoughts. She got off her bed and opened the door. "Vaggie?"

The small moth demon embraced her, "what happened back there Charlie? What did he do to you?"

She hugged her back, mostly to hide the tears that flooded her eyes once more "nothing! I guess I just snapped..."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Charlie swallowed. Should I tell her about Alastor? But if I do that, she'll throw him out...and we don't want that. As much as I want to avoid him.

Charlie simply smiled, "Yes, I know. But I'm okay. I just need a moment to collect myself."

Vaggie nodded, understanding, "Okay hun, I'll be down stairs if you need me." 

* * *

Alastor groaned again as Angel stared at him.

"I told you, I have everything under control"

Angel still stared at him, "mhm. That's why shes now avoiding you. What the hell happened?"

Alastor shook his head, "nothing you need to worry about."

Angel mumbled something and walked towards the door, "just...talk her red. Settle things. I'll try to get Vaggie busy"

When he closed the door, he got up and decided to go outside. He decided to change his usual suit to a simple button up and jeans. He rolled up the sleeves, opened the door, and almost ran into the demoness who stood there. He got shoved back inside.

"What did you do?" Vaggie asked him. He groaned.

"As I told Angel, I did nothing. No need to worry, I got it under control"

"The hell you do! What in nine circles makes you think I believe you?"

Alastor closed his eyes and sighed, getting up, "I would never hurt her. She is too precious to me"

With that he walked out, his signature smile on his face, this time with a bit of mischief.  
  
 ***later***

He found her in her office, stressing out. Her eyes were swollen and red, There were tears of frustration in her eyes. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Why my dear, are you okay?"

She looked up, "Why are you here?"

"I saw the princess sad, and I decided to pay her a visit."

Charlie sniffled, "I'm fine"

"You're not" he replied curtly.

"I am" she looked up at him, "Please, leave me alone."

"Charlie--"

"Now." she looked down. Alastor sighed. She heard his footprints fade off before she cried again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her" Vaggie face palmed. Angel tilted his head.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth already? You can't keep lying to her"

"Are you crazy? If I tell her that, I'll be the bad guy!"

"Well you kinda are..." Angel laughed, requesting a drink from Husk.

She growled, "Not yet. She can't know just yet"

"Know what?" They turned, frightened to see Charlie; her eyes puffy and wide, hair matted and messy, and fidgeting.

"Oh! Charlie! H-hi!"

"Know what?" she said again, only more demanding, crossing her arms.

Angel sighed, "Vaggie wanted to tell you that--"

"That we're taking a vacation!" she exclaimed, visibly nervous. Her eyes slightly lit up. Vaggie went to her and hugged her, "you're stressing a lot more than you should, so we should take a day or two off!"

Angel face palmed.

"That sounds awesome" Charlie bounced, "but, where?"

"We were just discussing that. We wanted it to be a secret. But you know..." she looked at a displeased Angel, "things happen"

Charlie nodded, "true true" She grinned, "when is this?"

"Soon" Vaggie smiled back. That earned a squeal.

Angel walked off, scoffing.

"what's his problem?"

"Oh, nothing, "Vaggie laughed, kissing Charlie's cheek. "Now let's go upstairs. We have a party to plan!"

A certain demon scoffed lightly an walked off, out of the shadows.


	7. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's parents arrive and all grudges are erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

_ Blackmail. _

That’s what he has. Against the spider and the moth.

_ Very funny. Looks like they can't be redeemed. _

Ever since he found out about Angel and Vaggie’s secret, Alastor had Niffty spy on them every chance he got.

Let’s just say, maybe Angel wasn’t gay after all.

Charlie kept avoiding him; which he hated most. He just wanted her all to herself, and when Vaggie breaks her innocent little heart, he can swoop in and grab her.

_ All part of the plan. _

Until then, he decided to pay her a surprise visit.

She was in a summer dress, in replace of the normal tux, and the bodice was black and the skirts were a deep burgundy red, with flats with a small wedge.

He struggled to keep his smile intact.

“Oh! Hi Al!” she exclaimed noticing him. Her face was a pink color at the surprised visit, but played it off quite well. He gave her props for that.

“Hello dear! Why, you look absolutely stunning! What’s the occasion?”

Charlie laughed, “Silly! Have you forgotten already? My parents are coming today.” Alastor froze.  _ Has it really been 3 days already? Geez, time flies.  _ “And I… wanted to apologize”.

Alastor looked down at her in confusion. Her face was redder than before, and she fidgeted with the hem of the dress, looking down. She continued, “A-about the other day. I don’t know what got over me, and I can’t keep avoiding you. No grudges held here!” She laughed nervously, and Alastor smiled gently. He lifted her face up by her chin.

“Charlie, it’s okay. I understand what happened. You were forgiven as soon as it happened”he looked at her eyes, and smiled softly. Charlie couldn’t help but look at him. 

His smile was one she had never seen before. It was soft and genuine, loving and kind. Not like his usually sinister smirk or charming grin. He looked down at her so lovingly she could just melt. She would’ve if he wasn’t holding on to her. 

His hand was on her waist gently, the other was resting on her neck so that he could caress her cheek with his thumb. 

“Really?” She finally said, barley whispering. 

“Of course, Princess.” He let go and looked at her, his grin back, “My, you’re quite the belle of the ball, Charlie!” He went behind her, bending over to whisper in her ear, radio static gone, “perhaps you should wear dresses more often. That would be quite a treat” he chuckled when her breathing hitched. When he backed away, she turned and smirked, “is that a challenge?” 

He crossed his arms and laughed, smirking, “indeed it is. Now allow me to return downstairs to complete the rest of this evenings preparations” he kissed her forehead and walked out the door, singing a happy tune. 

Charlie grinned, “challenge. Accepted”

* * *

There was a knock on Vaggie’s door that made her mess up her lip stick. She growled and wiped it off, stomping towards the door. “What the hell is it? Can’t you see I’m getting….” she blushed, “ready?”

Charlie stood there, fully dressed, and her hair curled. Her usual black lips were red and glossy, and her eyeshadow matched her lips. 

_ Beautiful…. _

“Need help getting really?”

Vaggie swallowed and nodded, opening the door more so her girlfriend can come in. 

Charlie went straight for her mirror, grabbing a few things before gesturing her to sit down. When she did, Charlie grabbed a brush. She also grabbed a straightener, and soon started to hum. 

Vaggie recognized that tune. She had heard Alastor hum and sing it a few times. 

_ How much have they been hanging out? _

“And done!” Charlie exclaimed, and Vaggie grinned. Her hair was straightened and half was put in a bun. She picked up the makeup, but Charlie shook her head, “you’re prettier without makeup, babe” she kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs. 

When she got downstairs, it was a little chaotic. 

Charlie’s parents were speaking to Husk, Alastor was frowning at a man while being flirted with by the girl, and Angel was flirting with the displeased man. 

Charlie piped up, “welcome everyone!” They all turned towards her and Alastor walked up to her, not smiling, “Charlie, what is he doing here?” He point to the turquoise demon, and her smile faded a bit but went back up, “oh, don’t mind Harold, he’s just a family friend.” She tried to smile. 

“And the girl?” Alastor crossed his arms.

Charlie’s face fell. “That’s Helsa. Also a family friend”

Alastor was going to say something when he felt someone tug at his arm. He cursed under his breath as the woman grinned, “you must be the Radio Demon. Hi, I’m Helsa.” 

“I know who you are” he looked at Charlie, who simply frowned. Her hands were behind her back until she yelped. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Alastor shook loose and took her by the wrist, “Husk, please escort them to their rooms. It seems Charlie has injured herself pretty badly” Everyone was confused, but did as they were told as Alastor and Charlie went to his office. 

* * *

“Ow! Dammit be careful!” Charlie grimaced as Alastor stuck a gauze to one of the u shaped cuts in the palm of her hand.

“Charlotte please stay still” he dabbed it again and wrapped it. He reached for the other hand as she hissed again. “What made you do this to yourself?”

“ _ Them _ ” she growled, causing Alastor to raise an eyebrow, “is that so?”

Charlie nodded, “Harold is my abusive ex boyfriend. And Helsa…..well let’s just say I never liked her”

Alastor hummed in response and wrapped the other hand before leaning forward and looking at her. “Are we able to ‘escort’ them out or should we make an accident happen?” He grinned. 

Charlie started to laugh. Alastor smile grew as it filled his ears, something he loved hearing. 

“I’m afraid we can’t Al. As much as I want to see them gone, that won’t be a good look on the hotel”

“Who said anyone has to know it was us?” He grinned, and so did Charlie. 

“Well, we’ll have to wait a few days” she cleared her throat and smiled at him. 

Alastor wanted to stay like that forever. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted her. All to himself. 

He didn’t know he was leaning in until their lips touched. She tasted like strawberries, maybe it was the lipgloss, maybe is was her natural taste. 

Whatever it was, he wanted more. 

He pulled her to his lap, which she didn’t mind. She quietly moaned and kissed him deeper, tongue twirling around his. 

“Wait.” She pulled away, panting. Their foreheads still touched as she whispered, “this isn’t right”

“That might be true, darling, but doesn't it feel so good?”

  
  


He got his answer when she pulled him back for a passionate kiss. 

Lilith silently closed the door, and walked down the stairs with her chin up, smiling to herself. 


	8. Dear ol’ Harold’s return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally snaps when Harold has something to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, and I’m sorry about that. I have class work to complete before the end of the month I’ll try to make the next one longer.
> 
> I have a discord server for announcements for my books! But that’s not all, you are able to chat, send fan art, and ask for requests for a one-shot or something you want to see happen in my book! You can find it here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/BRSFxqU
> 
> The link will take you straight to the rules (I Hope XD) enjoy!

Lilith came back downstairs with a smile on her face, and that raised questions.

“Oh, Nothing, dear. Seems Charlie is working hard to keep this hotel in good shape.”

_ Maybe friends with benefits? _

“That's good! Is my baby’s hand okay?”

“Yes, of course. The Radio Demon himself is caring for her. I say she’s in good hands”

“Good hands?! My sweet, The Radio demon could kill her with one swipe of the hand!”

“But I believe she has seen to soft side--” 

“There is no soft side!” Lucifer sighed, slouching over. He knew well not to trust Alastor. He wanted Charlie to avoid him at all costs. But it seems she did not listen.

“Honey, it’ll all be okay. Harold and Charlie can have some alone time later and---”

“WHAT?!” They all turned to see Charlie on the bottom of the staircase, Alastor behind her. She stepped down and walked towards her mother, “I am going nowhere near that- that-” she looked back at him and saw him winked, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Not a good shiver either. She swallowed, “you have no idea what he put me through. I am  _ not  _ doing it again.”

“Oh, Charlie dearest, people change.” Harold walked up to her and grinned. She backed away into Alastor, who held onto her shoulders, “I believe she does not want to associate with you, old friend”

Harold laughed, watching her like a hawk, “I believe she doesn’t have a choice”

“Or else what?”

“Or else something bad might happen to your precious little Charlie” He laughed.

Charlie bit her lip. She looked over to her parents, who weren’t paying any attention to this exchange and chatting with Vaggie. Tears brimmed her eyes as he spoke again, “what’s the matter? Hell’s happy little princess isn’t so happy anymore?”

That was the day she finally snapped.

All her life, she tried to remain happy. Live up to everyone’s expectations. But  _ This. _

She wanted him dead. She wanted to rip out his heart and watch him die.

She smiled, but it was different. Fangs appeared in her mouth as her eyes were red. Horns began to protrude from her head. Harold took a step back. But it did no good. She lunged at him and took him to the floor, catching everyone’s attention. She was suddenly thirsty for..for..

For  _ blood.  _

She grinned as she began clawing at him, punching, choking. The screams were distant, and it was getting harder to punch. Soon, she was in the air. Being held by strong red arms as she thrashed around, wanting to get back to the now bleeding Harold. But that only made the hands hold her tighter. Soon, everything came back to her. She could see the hotel and everyone in it, and hear their voices too. 

“Harold! Oh brother, are you okay”

“Charlotte, what has gotten into you?!”

“Yo that was badass”

“Shut the hell up Angel!”

“Charlie” she looked up as one voice was calm to see Alastor looking at her, with an amused look on his face. “What was that all about?” 

Before she could answer, Harold spoke up, “This hotel is a joke. You all are a joke. And you” he pointed at Charlie, “you’re a monster. I don’t what what the fuck I saw in you in the first place.” He touched his face and flinched. 

Charlie was breathing fast.  _ Monster _ . She stepped back a few times, only to bump into Alastor again. She turned around, looking like a deer in headlights.  _ I’m a monster. I’m just like these low, disgusting sinners.  _ “Charlie” a voice called her, but she didn’t hear it. She was already running out the door, tears brimming her eyes. 

Back at the hotel, a man dressed in red was decided if Harold should die quick and painless, or slow and excruciating. The way he grinning at the door in accomplishment had decided his fate. 

_ I’ll have to take him to a special place. Maybe the sweet little Charlie can help me.  _


	9. She Fears Her Own True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helsa confronts Charlie about hurting her brother. It doesn't end well for either of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will be violent. No sexual content yet, but stay hopeful! It's a torturous slow burn >:)
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing! I love the feedback :)
> 
> Now onwards, to the chapter!!

She stayed in an alley she found for quite some time. She wanted to kill him. Rip out his heart and watch him suffer. But that wasn't a redeeming quality.

She had many eyes on her as she walked through her side of the pentagram, but she didn't mind. She was a joke to them anyways. From the day she absolutely humiliated herself on the 666 News, no one believed in redemption; well except for the chosen few who were curious to see if the rumors were true.

_What if the Princess of Hell went missing?_ She caught her attention. She froze for a second. _Why the hell are you thinking like that? Your people need you here. Even if you don't wan—_

Her thoughts went quiet when something barley grazed her and when into the wall in front of her. Startled, she turned around, and Helsa stood there, smirking. Charlie rolled her eyes. _Do I really have to fight this bitch? Now especially?_

"Helsa, what are you doing here?" she growled.

"You hurt my brother" she growled back, "now I'm going to hurt you"

Charlie chuckled, seeing red, "oh tsk, tsk, such a loving relationship. You're just going to end up just like him, maybe even worse."

Helsa just burst out laughing, "Are you _serious?_ You're weak; a little bitch who can't stand up for her people or for herself."

_Weak._

_Bitch._

"Oh, I'm sorry? I don't speak whore" she grinned.

"You are the whore!" she yelled, people now gathering them. Charlie put a hand on her hip as she continued, "I bet you fuck everyone in that hotel"

Charlie simply smiled, "Oh honey, Angel's gay. Husk is pansexual." she began walking towards her, "Alastor is asexual and vaggie is my _girlfriend._ So try again honey"

Helsa growled and lunged towards Charlie and swung. Charlie stumbled back, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see three claw marks. They were deep, and they burned like hell. She looked at Hels, who was grinning. She growled, seeing red. "ᧁꪮ𝕥𝕥ꪖ 𝕥𝕣ꪗ ꫝꪖ𝕣ᦔꫀ𝕣 𝕥ꫝꪖꪀ 𝕥ꫝꪖ𝕥, ᥇ⅈ𝕥ᥴꫝ" she stepped towards her, tackling her to the ground. The demons around her cheered. But it all died down as a red figure appeared. His eyes turned to dials as a red light surrounded Charlie, and she was levitated off the ground and next to him, still floating.

"₮Ⱨ₳₮'₴ Ɇ₦ØɄ₲Ⱨ!" He growled, starling everyone. Helsa held her weapon close to her. "₮Ⱨł₴ ł₴ ₦Ø ₩₳Ɏ ₮Ø ฿ɆⱧ₳VɆ, ɆVɆ₦ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ ₴ł₦₦ɆⱤ₴!" He turned to Charlie and set her down, "Charlie darling, are you alright?"

Charlie could only look at him. She looked at her chest and back up at him with a straight face. He laughed, "oh. Right. When come along then sweetheart." He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked, until she froze. Alastor looked down at her in confusion, until he saw the reason why.

Helsa shot Charlie in the arm.

Charlie growled, ripping it out, and threw it back at Helsa with all her strength, and it got stuck in her leg. She yelped and Charlie stepped towards her, until everything went black. 

* * *

_The world was white. There was not another demon in sight._

_Charlie called out, hoping someone would hear. No one did._

_"Charlotte Magne" a booming voice called her and she turned._

_"Working to rehabilitate sinners? That's difficult, but quite the commitment"_

_She didn't know who was talking to her. No matter where she looked, all she saw white, "What do you mean?"_

_"Dear child, do you really think sinners are able to turn into a pure of heart? I love the enthusiasm, but princess, it's no use. Just give into your demonic ways. Let people fear you. Be the rightful daughter of Lucifer, give in.."_

_"I can't do that. I need to be a good role model for the demons who really want to be saved"_

_The voice laughed, "You and I both know how bad your just itching to kill. So how about a deal.."_

_"What is it?"_

_"How about you help your dear friend Alastor to get rid of the van Hildritch siblings and you can go back to being yourself"_

_Charlie shook her head, "I'm not going to end up on the news again"_

_"Al has a place for that. No one will ever know.."_

_Charlie thought about it. If she did this, she'd have no more problems. She'll be able to continue with the hotel like normal, nd no one will suspect a thing._

_But if she did get caught, her parents would be disappointed. Vaggie would be disappointed. Everyone would know of her true being, and everyone would stop making fun of_ _her._

_Everyone would fear her..._

_"It's a deal" she said curtly, and the voice chuckled._

_"Great. Now wake up Charlie, wake up..."_

She opened her eyes to see she had her head on Vaggie's lap, who was petting her head and watching the tv. Husk appeared to be replacing the bandages on her arm, and Alastor and Angel were drinking at the bar.

Alastor looked distressed, downing what appeared to be his 7th shot. He glanced over at Charlie, and got up. He walked towards her, catching the rest of their attention, "How are you feeling, dear?"

She looked at him, unamused, "Wonderful" she tried getting up and flinched. Vaggie helped her stand up, "Where's the bitch and my parents?" Angel piped up, "The prick and his sister went missing after you hurt the shit out of them. Your parents decided to leave before you came back. said they had important things to do"

Charlie's heart sank, "the party..."

"I moved it to a later date, dear. I don't want someone as beautiful as you partying with an injured arm, would we?"

_Beautiful?_

"I-I guess not.." she looked down, blushing.

"Oh! Which reminds me, Charlie may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure"

* * *

He closed the door, "Vengeance" he said simply, sitting at his desk.

Charlie blinked, "Vengeance?"

Alastor nodded, "That's exactly what I want, of course. What they did to my poor darling, I cannot let them go unpunished"

Charlie bit her lip, "so you know where they are?"

"Indeed. Why, I hid them very well in one of my secret places."

_"Al has a place for that. No one will ever know.."_

"Have you ever used it before?" she couldn't help but ask. 

Alastor's smile grew, "I have." he stood and stepped towrds ger, "Ever wondered where Sir Pentious wnet?"

He knew it was working when Charlie's eyes widened.

"I have a deal with you though, _Cherie._ " 

_The voice laughed, "You and I both know how bad your just itching to kill. So how about a deal.."_

"What is it?"

"Why don't you help me teach them a lesson....and when were done, we can live our lives like nothing ever happened..." he traced her chin with a claw and she whimpered.

"B-but won't someone find out eventually?" Charlie couldn't help but blush.

"Not at all. We'll be caref-"

Just then, Angel Dust bursted in, "guys, you're on the news!" he looked behind him, "and Vaggie doesn't seem happy"

Charlie groaned, and walked out to be confronted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys soon!! Love you all <3


	10. Many, Many Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie’s secrets come to light, and Charlie’s life got a whole lot more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the support you guys are giving me! If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask. 
> 
> As for the lemons just wait a few more chapters. Next chapter will probably have a time skip to when Charlie’s wounds are fully healed, because boy do I have a treat for you~
> 
> In this book, Charlie and Angel are best friends, if you didn’t already see that XD. Anyways onwards to the Chapter!

Helsa woke up, aching. Her clothes were ripped. and she was tied down to a chair. She looked around her.

There were knives of all shapes and sizes, and weird contraptions. What caught her eye, was the uncleaned blood that lie on the floor near them.

_Where the fuck am I?_

“Helsy?” _I recognize that voice. Wait a minute…_

“Harold?”

“Where the fuck are we?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out” She looked around, and froze. She spotted a shadow in the distance, and all she could do was swallow nervously.

* * *

“What the fuck you too!” Vaggie paced, screaming at the duo. Charlie sat tense as Alastor looked unfazed. In fact, he was humming.

“Vaggie, you can't believe everything on tv--”

“It was the news Charlie!!” she sighed, “It was caught on camera. You too need to stay out of trouble for once.”

Alastor fixed his monocle, “Oh Vaggie, Helsa came to her--”

“I never asked for your input, did I shit lord?” Alastor raised an eyebrow at Vaggie’s aggressiveness.

“Vaggie!” Charlie stood up, “What has gotten into you?!”

“I told you it was a bad idea to have him here!”

“And I told you everything will be fine-”

“Uhm, guys you might wanna see this” Angel gestured to the tv and they all looked.

“It seems Princess of Hell and the Radio Demon himself are having an affair?! How interesting!”

Vaggie looked at Charlie with rage, “Is this true?”

  
“You can’t believe everything that’s on the news. I promise you, there is nothing going on between us. We are partners and that’s it.”

That’s not what I want, Alastor’s smile weakened a bit. “The Princess is right” he laughed, “a secret affair? Why, that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Friend, you of all people are aware that Katie Killjoy and Charlie despise each other. Perhaps this is a way to get back to her. To bring down her reputation any more than it is.”

_You think our ‘affair’ is ridiculous?_

_My reputation can’t get any lower…._

Alastor looked at a spaced out Charlie, who looked at him with squinting eyes.

“Charlie dear” that snapped her out of it, “you cannot let this get to you. You’re a strong woman.” She nodded.

_Good. Now for the reveal…_

“Vaggie, I believe there was something your hiding from our dear boss here. Perhaps it wasn’t a surprise vacation?” He smile grew as her eyes widened.

Charlie looked at Vaggie and swallowed, “what is he talking about?” From the corner of her eye, she saw Angel sit up, full attention on them now.

“I-we-” Vaggie stuttered, and Angel rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Oh god dammit Vag, it ain’t that hard.” He looked at Charlie, “perhaps things aren’t the same anymore between you and Vaggie. She has eyes on someone else”

Time froze for Charlie.

_Vaggie likes someone else._

“What?” She stepped back and Vaggie defended herself, “you weren’t around when I really needed you. You were too caught up in this hotel and-”

Charlie snapped, “too caught up?! Vaggie you agreed to help me! I’ve always been around! Just because I can’t fuck you doesn’t mean I’m not there!”

“You think that’s what this is about?! You spend more time with Alastor than you do with me! How am I not supposed to expect something?”

“Well that’s what it fucking seems like.”

“Charlie what the fuck?!”

“I’m done here” Charlie finally said, biting her lip. She winced at the sudden move to of her chest and arm, but recovered quickly. “This whole place is broken up. We’re broken up. Either we continue like this or things need to change.” She walked out leaving the three behind.

“I hate you Alastor.” Vaggie glaredhe simply shrugged, “it was bound to come out one of these days. Thanks to Angel clearing it up, it’s now settled.”

_And Charlie is mine_ , he chuckled.

________________________________

Charlie sat on her bed, replacing the bandages on her chest. Husk told her how so she was able to do it herself.

She thought about everything. Who was this person? And why wouldn’t she tell me?

“Tsk tsk. What are you doing alone in here dear?” A voice whispered and she covered her chest. The voice chuckled, “wow, that bitch did a number on your chest. Here, allow me” she swallowed as a pair of dark hands grabbed hold of them and began to change them. Charlie felt confused. “Who are you?” She turned around to stare into blue glowing eyes.

It grinned, “let’s just say, I’m a friend of Alastor; and assistant. And you my dear…” he cupped her chin, “look absolutely delicious to him. He wants to eat you all up.” He chuckled when she whimpered. “The time will come when he can’t hold back. And you’ll be begging for him to stop” Charlie rubbed her legs together as the shadow finished wrapping her chest. When he was done, Alastor came in, “Greetings my dear. How’s the wound?”

Charlie smiled, “it’s healing pretty fast.” She frowned, “do you really think...this-this thing between us is ridiculous?”

Alastor chuckled and shook his head. He walked up to the bed, sat, and lifted up Charlie’s chin, “nothing involving you is ridiculous. You’re the apple of my eye, darling” he leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips touched, it seems their control slipped.

Alastor kissed her passionately, and growled at her taste. It was addictive, like a drug that he’s never had before. He wanted more of it…

_But not yet_.

_Stay in control. Tease her until she begs_.

He pushed her down gently so they were laying down, and Alastor froze. His eyes were on the wraps on her chest, and he sighed, sitting up.

“Why’d you stop?” Charlie day up, flinching a little at her arm.

He sighed, “Charlie, I’m afraid I can’t do anything until you are fully healed.”

She swallowed, “we don’t have to go that far. Just give me something as some sort of release”

He climbed back on top of her, “kisses and nothing more”

“Kisses and nothing more,” she repeated, confirming. Alastor grinned and dove in, inserting his tongue in her mouth, making her moan.

The door flew open, “Okay bitches, we need you down-” Angel smirked, “Jesus Al, I didn’t know you were a top” he snorted. Alastor rolled his eyes, “what is it?”

  
He breathed, “I thought maybe Charlie would want to see Vaggie’s new love interest”.

Charlie sighed and payed her head on her pillow, “no thanks. I’m happy right here.”

“Under Alastor?” He laughed. She sat up and smirked, “well maybe you should get out so we can actually get something done”.

“Ha, I’ll be joining if that’s the case”

“Why don’t you ask Husk? He seems to like you” Charlie laughed.

“Psh. That asshole won’t even let me near him”

Alastor cleared his throat and the two looked at him. Charlie blushed. “Sorry Al” she giggled. He looked at her and smiled.

“Well come downstairs when y’all are done. Even if it’s in a few hours. Tiny wants you down for dinner”

When he closed the door Alastor grinned, “I want to show you something.” He got up and handed her an outfit. “Wear these. It’ll help.”

She took the clothes and was about to change when she looked at a smiling Alastor, “do you mind?”

“Oh right. My apologies” he turned around and she began changing.

She stared at the clothing for a second before she took off her pants, and Alastor peeled and instantly blushed.

“Done!” He turned and smiled.

She wore a white tank top with a leather coat, and camo joggers. He also gave her gloves that reached past her elbows and a face mask with spikes as decoration. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, a new look on her.

_Beautiful, isn’t she?_

“Splendid. Now come here, I’ll take you to my secret place”

* * *

“Any luck?” Harold panted as Helsa continued to struggle. She stopped, out of breath, “no,'' she answered.

“And here we are!” A voice cheered, startling the siblings. They looked.

_The Radio Demon?_

_And is that_ …

“What is the cunt doing here?!” Helsa growled,causing Charlie to lower the face mask to on her chin and smile.

Alastor chuckled, “good ahead, my love. They can’t die yet. Go have fun” she chuckled and placed the mask back on, grabbed a bat and swung right at her head, causing them both to scream.

_This is gonna be fun_.


	11. Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the hotel's first party in a while, something Charlie does catches Alastor off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It's a time skip, so we can finally have that party.  
> Im done torturing you for a while
> 
> the song used in here is Flesh by Simon Curtis. It's a pretty juicy song; give it a listen ;p
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=mEfKooMunLI

For the next few weeks, everything went by smoothly.

Well, sort of.

Charlie and Alastor continued to torture the siblings, especially when they'd get angry at something. It was a way to let off steam.

Her injuries were healed; though they left a pretty good scar. Which means the party was able to happen; only her parents never cared to show up. 'Royal duties' they told her. But she knew better.

"Angel, are you sure I should wear this?"

"Oh toots, you look hot in that! Keep that shit on."

"Angel-"

"Fine fine." He grabbed a red dress, giving it to her. She put it on and he grinned, "perfect."

She wore a form-fitting sweetheart dress. There was a slit up to below the hip. She wore a black bow to match the fur that fell off her shoulders. She put her hair in a high bun and grinned. She looked _hot._

She looked at Angel, "don't you look sexy" she mused.

He wore a one piece with fishnets, something she has never seen Angel wear, "what's the occasion?"

Angel flipped his hair, "babe, I'm performing."

That caught Charlie's attention, "what are you performing?"

"Something" he smirked. "Something that'll make all men so hard they'd gangbang me" he laughed and Charlie blushed. "Why don't we head downstairs? I bet Alastor's just _waiting_ to see all that" he gestured to all oh her and she turned red. "Let's just go jackass" she laughed and they went downstairs.

It was dark; only different colored lights flew around and there was golden glitter on the floor. Balloons and streamers filled the room and everything was loud. Loud dance music filled her ears and she smiled. Everyone looked happy. _And drunk,_ she laughed to herself. There wasn't just the residents of the hotel; it was their friends, and friends' friends.

She looked over at the bar, with was surprisingly empty. Husk was cleaning a glass and talking to Alastor. Husk wore a white shirt with a black tie and suspenders. Alastor looked pretty similar.

He wore a blue and red plaid blouse with deep brown slacks. It was new seeing him like that, dressed like that, but she liked it.

_It set fire to her core._

She took a deep breath and walked towards the boys as Angel disappeared.

"Hey guys!" she sat down next to Alastor, who looked at her up and done. His smile grew as he took a shot. Charlie caught this, "why are you staring, perv?"

Alastor laughed, "Darling, is it wrong for me to stare? You look rather ravishing tonight, almost even _delicious."_

_"And you my dear look absolutely delicious to him.."_

He watched as she blushed and rubbed her finger around the rim of her freshly poured whiskey. He turned to see Vaggie walking up to Charlie."Why Vaggie! What an interesting choice of clothing!" Charlie turned and her eyes widened.

Vaggie wore a spaghetti strap white dress with lace on the breast line and pink buttons trailing halfway down the bodice. The skirt was a ruffled skirt with a pink strip towards the bottom. She wore mauve gloves to match the color of the lace, with a skull choker. Her socks were white and mauve striped. Her hair were in pigtails with bows with a skull in the middle. She wore deep red lipstick. "It's called fashion, you geezer" she rolled her eyes as he lifted and eyebrow in amusement.

"What's up Vaggie?" Charlie placed her elbow on the counter and took a sip of her drink with a straight look on her face. She was still pretty upset at her, but she did still talk to her when necessary.

A girl with lavender hair and light skin showed up next to her, "HI! I'm Misty, Vaggie's friend." Charlie took a second to look at this new girl.

Her hair was short and curly, and she had small black horns. Her eyes were a red color and she was a bit taller that Vaggie. Her outfit was simple; a white blouse with a tight skirt that reached above her knees and simple black heels. She frowned, "Charlie. Founder and manager of this hotel. And this is Alastor; a manager as well. It's a pleasure."

Misty checked her deep purple nails, "you are also the girlfriend of Vaggie too, right? She told me so many good things about you, I never knew you were this pretty!"

Charlie giggled. She seemed so naïveté. "Well, ex girlfriend. Due to some... _circumstances_ we are no longer together. But we have agreed to be friends."

Misty's face fell slightly, "oh...I'm sorry to hear that. But no worries! You have quite the charmer sitting next to you, perhaps you too would be the cutest!" When both of their eyes widened and their faces were heated, Misty grinned and skipped away, leaving Vaggie with the duo, "ex girlfriend?"

Charlie sighed and gestures for Husk to refill her glass, "look. I can't have you dating me and liking other people. So, I'm riding solo now. Go to Misty. She seems like a sweet girl." She chugs her drink and set it down, getting up dizzily. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to find Angel"

* * *

The stage lights turned on, leaving everyone confused. That is, until the curtains rised. There was a pole in the center, and Alastor inwardly groaned. He and Vaggie groaned out loud when they saw Angel walk of as music stared to play. Many men whistles and cheered. It all got worse when he started singing,

_"This' not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing_

_The feelings deep inside of me_

_The spark of black that I seem to love_

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over_

_Till you're done, till I'm tone_

_You got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow"_

As he sang, Alastor inwardly cringed. Vaggie facepalmed somewhere next to him, but then realized something, "Wait, where's Charlie?"

The chorus started, and Alastor's face heated up. Charlie stood, appearing on the stage, in a red one piece. There was a large opening towards the breast and down to the belly button, but had black lacing it up. There were rhinestones all around it. It tied around her neck and it shone in the spotlight. She was obviously drunk; she had more dignity than that.

When she started singing, Alastor nearly lost it.

_"Push up to my body,_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Bite into me harder,_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Push up to my body,_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh"_

Alastor bit his lip and glanced over at Vaggie, who's jaw hung open and her eyes wide. Her cheeks were a deep red. Misty was next to her holding onto her arm. He looked back on the stage to see them dancing in sync, smiling. _I'm going to have so much fun with her,_ he thought. _I have so much planned for her. She won't be able to take it._

"Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it" he looked at Vaggie who was glaring at him. He sighed, "you two aren't in a romantic relationship anymore. With her, I can do as I wish. She's my little toy." He chuckled when her eyes widened. She pushed past him, walking of to go find her. He looked back at the two on the stage, and listened to the remainder of the song.

* * *

Charlie came out from the back of the stage to see Alastor leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, smirking. She grinned.

"That was quite the performance, Charlotte"

"Oh? So you were watching. I was hoping you would." She put a hand to her hip as he walked towards her.

"I was doing just that darling." He leaned over to her ear, "though, I do wish to rip you out of it" he looked at her and saw her face red, but she stood her ground, "then why don't you?"

He looked surprised, but quickly recovered, "we can retire to my rooms, if you wish," he outstretched his hand, which she smirked and willingly took. He grinned and glanced at Vaggie, who was watching them and winked, pissing her off more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be hot. I hope you guys are ready~!


	12. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alastor finally get it on, maybe explore a few things along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning! This is my first sexual chapter in a while, so let me know how it is! I love the feedback ;p
> 
> I've been thinking, and PERHAPS I'll let you in on ALastor's backstory of why he's so attracted to Charlie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!!

Alastor shut his door by pushing her body into it, kissing her. Her lips were soft and sweet, and moved along with his so well he nearly let his control slip. He sighed, taking in her sweet strawberry-rose scent. He loved it. His hands roamed her body, looking for the zipper of her dress, and when he successfully found it, nearly ripped the dress off of her. He found her hips, gently massaging them making her sigh. He didn't have to look; he knew she was wearing lace. Was that a girl's favorite fabric? Or is it known to be seductive to men? Whatever it was, he liked it.

But he wanted _skin._

Charlie's thoughts were racing. _What are you doing? Stop!_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer to her. Her legs rubbed against each other as his hands roamed her half-naked body. They lingered on the lace on her hips, running his thumb on the fabric. His hands went lower and grabbed her ass. When he picked her up and pinned her back on the wall, their teeth collided, and she tasted blood. Her _own_ blood. Alastor must have tasted it too, the way he growled deeply, his tongue taking hers in a sensual dance. Charlie began to tremble as he unclipped her bra in one try, then taking her arms out of it and throwing it off into the dark abyss of his room.

Suddenly, he pulled away and she whimpered, opening her eyes, "why'd you stop?"

Alastor kept his eyes on hers as he grabbed the tip of his gloves **(a/n I think they're his natural hands but who cares)** with his teeth and pulled them off, and set them down neatly on a nearby chair. "Go on the bed". His voice was deeper than usual, and the static was gone. All that remained was his sinister grin and peering eyes, now fulled with desire and lust.

_She wanted this._

_She needed this._

She climbed on the bed and looked at the demon, who was unbuttoning his shirt and walking towards her. She sat on the edge and eased it off his shoulders, standing up to nip at his neck. He sighed quietly as she left butterfly kisses from his shoulder blades down to his abs, slowly settling back down on the bed as she reached his abdomen. She kissed him near his belly button, unbuckling his belt and watching it fall. She looked up and her eyes widened.

_He wasn't small._

_It was huge._

His member stood erected in his smoke gray boxers, really to play with. But he had other plans.

He lifted up her chin to look at her in the eyes, "why don't we play a game, my dear?"

"A game?" She blinked.

Alastor nodded, pushing her gently by her chest so she can lay down. He grabbed the waistline of her panties and she breathed in shakily. He froze, "nervous?" He smirked amused.

She rolled her eyes, "tell me this game of yours" He grinned and pulled her white laced panties down to her knees when he began to speak again, "In this game, no touching..." he got up to go into his drawer as she pulled them off and threw them. He came back with handcuffs and Charlie's eyes widened. He pulled her up to the head of the bed and cuffed one end to the post and the other was on her hand. He did the same with the other one, "...no screaming, and most of all..." he settles between her legs and kissed her pelvic bone..., "no cumming until I order you to" he winked and she swallowed.

When she felt his tongue on her, her legs trembled and she bit her lip, keeping her from crying out. Sure, she has done the same with Vaggie, received this type of contact, but it never felt this _good._ She felt ashamed at the thought. _She's gone now. Enjoy this._

She was caught off guard when he lightly sucked on her clit, holding her trembling legs to steady them. She arched her back as waves of pleasure hit her like a truck. He lightly chuckled against her, inserting his tongue in her drenched opening, savoring her. She whispered, biting her lip harder to the point of drawing blood, "Al...I'm gonna--" He let her go and clicked his tongue, "Not yet. When I'm done with you. I want it all to build up..." he let his index finger trail down from the valley of her breasts down to her stomach, causing the to moan quietly.

When he was done toying with her,he stood up and grinned, looking down at her with a heated gaze. She watched him as he came closer to her and he winked, rubbing the tip of his member against her lips. She twitched, sighing. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, my dear". He tapped her nose and entered her slowly. The both sighed, "to feel you...." he nearly pulled out, only to insert himself again with a little more force. He chuckled when she moan, "to hear those sweet little noises you make. They're music to my ears." She moaned louder as he thrusted into her at a quicker speed, only for Alastor to leaned and kiss her. He pulled away to see her eyes closed and her mouth open, panting heavily. He smirked, "look at me darling. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." She opened her eyes, "there they are. Absolutely stunning." She moaned as her nipped at her neck, sucking the skin marking her as he rammed into her. The way she writhed under him, how here back arched, nearly set him off the edge.

"Please Alastor" Charlie whined. She felt like she was flying. Her legs were numb. She longed to touch him, she wanted to scream.

And scream she did.

He repeatedly hit her g-spot, and he grunted lowly, "Please what Charlie? Tell me what you want." He knew he was close. He wanted to give her what she wanted.

It was over for him when she screamed, "please just let me cum. Please" she begged.

Alastor moaned quietly, feeling his own release, "as you wish" 

He released when Charlie's eyes rolled back, screaming his name.

* * *

Alastor undid the cuffs and hid them back in there place, walking back to see Charlie curled up, his sheets wrapped around her. He slid in behind her and settled in her matted hair and sighed.

"Why do you have handcuffs, Al? I never saw you as the kinky kind." 

She felt him shrug, "Stole them from Angel, believe it or not. There's lots of them hidden. I stole the pair that he'd be less likely to find. As for the kinky, never felt the need for any sexual actions, that is, until I met you."

"So am I just a toy for you?" it hurt her to say that, and Alastor only snuggled closer to her, holding her flush against his chest, "more than that, my love. Much much more..."

She smiled and sighed. _Maybe there really is something between us..._ sht though, _all that's left now is to see where this goes._ She drifted off to a peaceful sleep as Alastor pet her head.

"I love you Charlie. Even if I never say it..." He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will have a bit of humor in it, because, duh, it's Angel Dust. Maybe a little sneak peek of how Vaggie and Misty's relationship is going.
> 
> Someone recently asked me, 'is Mostly an OC?' why yes it is! As I was writing, I thought of a name and appearance off the top of my head. If someone can draw her it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> social medias! 
> 
> You can add my twitter @BenneLilani for updates and more! 
> 
> My discord is FriedDumpling#0812. I has a server just waiting to be filled with Hazbin fans like you!
> 
> Until next time, Bye!!


	13. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fill in chapter for how long I haven't updated.
> 
> Maybe Charlie will find something out about Alastor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. I had a lot of schoolwork to make up (again) but I went from a 39 to an 80!!! Woohoo!! The next chapter will come sooner than this one did, i can tell you that much.
> 
> I may hold a Q&A event, that will possibly be on discord. Let me know if you are interested!

When Charlie awoke the next morning, her whole body was in pain. She groaned, scratched her head and sat up to look around.

The walls were a deep red color; There were photos everywhere, but there was one that caught her eyes.

She studied the man in the picture. He wore glasses and a hat, and attire similar to the one he does now; the classic '30s look. _Was it Alastor before he died?,_ she questioned to herself, before looking at the rest of the picture. In his arms, holding an umbrella, was a girl. She had short blonde curly hair and rosy cheeks, and she was grinning from ear to ear. She wore a pink dress with a bow. _She's beautiful._

Next to it was a note. She picked it up and read it:

_Good morning darling~_

_If I am not there when you awake, I am either out or simply downstairs. Hope you had gotten rest! Also, I grabbed you some clothing from your room, as the clothes from the party has been thrown and I don't know where in the hell it is._

_~Alastor_

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but blushed at the choice of clothing. It wasn't her usual tux, instead, it was a cute pink skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. She also saw he chose her red lingerie, which made her laugh. When she slipped it on, she walked downstairs, her black flats hitting the wooden floors as she thought.

_Could Al and I actually get into a relationship? No, don't be silly. It was merely a one night stand. There's no way I can actually_ _ date  _ _the Radio Demon. That's insane._

She jumped when she saw the crimson eyed demon grinning down at her, holding a cup of coffee, "Are you in there Charlie, I've been calling you."

She blushed and took the cup, embarrassed. "Thanks"

As she sat, Angel studied her. "Where'd you guys go last night? You left out of nowhere and never came back. Vaggie had to thank everyone for coming." Charlie panicked slightly and looked at Alastor, who simply laughed, "Charlie wasn't feeling good. So, I took her to bed. She was drunk, and I didn't want her staying like that."

Angel hummed, "then where were you?"

Alastor took a sip of his coffee, leaning back on the sofa and turning the page of his newspaper, "I was in my office doing some paperwork for Ms.Magne here. Remember, I'm not the party type."

"True true" He still eyed Charlie, who sat next to him. Vaggie was nowhere to be found; and Husk was already downing a bottle of liquor. He smirked, "say, do you know what happened to two pairs of my handcuffs? I can't find them anywhere." Charlie choked, ending up in a coughing fit. Angel burst into laughter as Alastor looked concerned, "Charlie, you need to be more careful!"

Angel wiped a tear from his face, "next time ask me, you kinky fucks. Those weren't my favorite anyways" Alastor sighed in frustration while Charlie cleared her throat. "Was he good?" He blurted out, making Alastor's face heat and Charlie to turn, "Angel!"

"I'm just askin. If I can't tap that I wanna at least know how he is in bed" he crossed his legs, "so, toots, was he good?"

Charlie blushed and looked down, "I-I guess." Alastor's face heated up slightly.

Vaggie walked in, laughing and attached to someone's arm. As looked and it was Misty. _Why was she still here?_ She wondered angrily, heating up. She sighed. It was no use getting angry.

_The little bitch never loved you. Such a shame..._

Charlie piped up, ignoring them as best as she could, "so Al, I saw a picture in your room and now I'm curious. What were you like when you were human?"

He looked like he choked for a second but recovered quickly. He set the newspaper down and locked eyes with her, "Darling, it is not wise to ask such a thing. For some, the topic is highly sensitive."

"But is it to you?" She asked sweetly, moving closer to him. He sighed, "Charlotte, I'm afraid you aren't prepared for that information. Far too tainted for the pretty little head" he pet her head while she pouted, but it soon dissolved as she nearly purred. She leaned into his touched and sighed, giving Alastor a gentle smile.

_What are you doing? No attachments! You have one goal. Stick to it._

He withdrew his hand and cleared his throat, starling Charlie. "Oh don't look so down dear. I'll give you more later~" he hummed cheerfully when her face flushed red. He bounced up, placing the newspaper on the cushions of the couch and carried a plate and two mugs into the kitchen. Charlie decided to follow him, wanting to spy on him.

She sneaked through the door and hid behind a bucket as he hummed, cleaning off the spoiled china, until he chuckled and raised a finger. Charlie was levitated off the ground again and placed next to him, pouting. He chuckled again, grin never leaving his face. "Oh Charlie, how you entertain me so. What was your motive, darling, spying on me?" He turned off the water as she stuttered, wiping his hands on a fresh cloth.

"I-I was just c-curious is all" she tried to look at him, but he disappeared and came back behind her, holding her flush to him and bending down a bit to reach her ear. "Perhaps you wanted something?" One of his hands, that were on her waist traveled from the valley of her breasts to just below her belly button, before she began to squirm. His grin grew wider as she grabbed hold of the hand, stopping it from moving.

"Not here" she said breathlessly, and Alastor drew in a breath before nodding slowly, "alright." He stood back up to his original height and looked at her, "then perhaps a room with do you some good. You are already worked up. I haven't even touched you!"

Charlie's face heated up when he said these words, but she defended, "you _did_ touch me!"

Alastor looked at her with a amused smirk. It was on of his expressions that made her so hot, she could just melt on the floor, "did I really Charlie?" His voice was deep that made her core ache. She swallowed nervously.

"Now do you want this, princess? I can escort you to you room, where I can assist you..." his eyes trailed down to her breath and down to her goodies. He licked his lips, now wanting a taste. Unlike his past affairs he felt attacked to this one. But this was a very important one; one wrong move and his plan can go to shit.

She nodded, looking away and blushed. Alastor clasped his hands together, "splendid. Allow me to finish up here darling. And I'll see you in your room"


	14. New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes in wanting something from the Radio demon....what she got was unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!! Sorry for the wait, I had lots of stress and things I had to do. Trust me, the wait was worth it *wink wonk*

⚠️⚠️ **TENTACLE PORN WARNING ;3** ⚠️⚠️

Their little affair went on for quite a while. They'd fuck every moment they got, and to Charlie's surprise Alastor stepped up his game. It wasn't really bondage, he'd flirt with her and make her squeal. Angel would usually end up laughing and Vaggie, well, she cursed him in Spanish.

They'd take it everywhere. In a closet. In the office. In each other's bedroom, and last night, they did it on Husk's bar table top!

She remembered everything. The way he said her name made her walls clench around him, making him groan. She bit her lip trying to stay quiet as she arched her back. She loved it. Every inch. Every second of it.

_She wanted more._

There was only one time she took control, and it didn't last long. She climbed on top of him only to shrink and blush at his deep chuckle and raise of an eyebrow. Then he flipped her over and had his way with her, Charlie squealing in delight and squirming under him. He loved it.

_But not too much_

He had a goal. And he had to stick to it. No matter what happened, it had to be that way. The only way to get to Lucifer was through his loving and naive daughter. That way he'd have no choice but give the crown to him.

But of course, in order to do that, he had to impregnate her. That way they'd have no choice but to marry.

_And arranged marriage,_ he chuckled. _Oh, the memori-_

His eyes widened slightly as he grabbed the picture that always sat on his night stand. It was the only thing he had left when he was sent to hell, and he cherished it deeply. But that girl...

Looked a lot like _Charlie._

He remembered the girl's smile, how it was contagious. When he came back from hunting, with a deer corpse on his shoulders, she'd embrace him, sometimes getting the blood on her dress. She'd sing to him as she cooked venison stew, which made him smile.

But someone took that from him.

Everything was a blur. There was a gunshot and a laugh. Words were being thrown such as _whore_ and _an animal_. That was the day he snapped.

He grabbed one of her favorite knives and stabbed the attacker right in the heart, watching him suffer. He pulled it out and stabbed in repeatedly in the stomach watching him scream in agony. When he was lifeless, Alastor wiped the blood off his face and grinned and the severed corpse. It wasn't a loving smile, it was the sinister grin that he never knew he would be stuck with for the rest of eternity.

There was a knock on his door that drew him away from his thoughts. He quickly placed the photo down and stood up as the door creaked open. Nifty came bouncing in, humming to herself as she looked at Alastor, "Hey! It's laundry day, so where's your stuff?" Alastor gestured to a corner and his heart jumped when Charlie came in, looking uncomfortable. "Charlie."

"Hey Al," she laughed nervously, glancing a Nifty, "I...wanted to talk to you about something...."

He glanced down at her clothing; a robe. It was strange, it wasn't even morning or night. So why—

Then it clicked.

Alastor chuckled, "ah yes. If I remember correctly, it's about the upcoming events?"

Charlie looked at him and blushed as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. She took a deep breath, "well..yeah. There's more demons arriving in the hotel, so they need to be more..." she bit her nail and a sleeve to her robe slipped off, showing nothing was worn underneath as she sat on the bed.

"Extravagant..." he growled, causing Charlie to whimper. He grinned.

Nifty bounced out of the room, and looked at them sideways, "I'll lock the door on my way out" and she did exactly that.

When the door was locked, Alastor chuckled, "look at you being so bold..." he circled around her, running a finger across her shoulder blades chasing her breath to hitch. "It's absolutely adorable, darling, but why don't we cut to the chase already..." he stood behind her and stripped the robe off of her, so she stood there, nude. He licked his lips, "your body is truly something to behold"

A shadow appeared and Alastor grinned at it. It grabbed Charlie's wrist and pinned her still, while Alastor laughed, "you've met my shadow, I see. Even he thinks you're delicious.." Charlie's breathing hitched as a tentacle appeared. She swallowed and looked at the Rasio Demon, who simply chuckled. "Oh, no need to be scared, little one. I thought we could try something new" Tentacles circled around her thighs, prying them open. She whimpered as Alastor slipped his gloves off, his smile never fading. She was nervous, tense, and quite aroused at being handled like this. It was something her past self could look at and shake her head in disappointment.

She yelped when she felt his teeth graze her collarbone, her skin erupting in goosebumps. She was just _inching_ for him to mark her, to show everyone who she belonged to.

Her bliss didn't last long when there was a knock on the door.

Alastor lowered his head and growled as Charlie looked like she wanted to kill the door. The voice they heard was small; almost nervous sounding.

"Uhm, Mr. Radio Demon? I'd like to talk to you about my stay here. If you aren't busy."

Alastor looked at the door and sighed, getting up. His grin grew and he looked down at Charlie and growled, " I'll let you have your fun...don't be too loud" he waved his hand at her and she felt something enter her. She looked down in shock; the tentacles. They were...

They were fucking her.

As he chuckled and closed the door, Charlie noticed the shadow left with him. She was roughly flipped over on her stomach and rammed from behind, pinned by her wrists and ankles and she keeled helplessly into the comforters of the bed.

It was going to be a long night for her.


	15. Tentacles and Hidden Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles....Alastor's secret weapon against Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a lot of things happening, and many, MANY dentist visits. But here you go! This is a very smutty chapter, read at your own risk! 
> 
> The chapter is short, I'm sorry about that, time isnt really on my side today

Alastor crossed his arms and looked at the little demon in front of him. She fidgeted with a gold band around her middle finger, swallowing and taking a deep breath before talking, "I'd like to leave this hotel."

Alastor's breathing froze for a split second before starting back up again, " _leave_ the hotel?"

Misty looked up at him with big eyes, "yes. I want to leave. This isn't the place for me. And plus, having your girlfriend cheat on you with a slut that has so much more than you hurts."

_Wait._

_Is Vaggie and Angel...._

He shuddered at the thought, but stood up. "Alright. That seems fair. You have a few days to get your things together and leave. If Charlie knows, she'll be devastated so, keep it on the down low."

Misty nodded before sitting on the desk. She leaned towards him, "I also just wanted to see you~"

He could feel is grin fading as he arched a brow. "I'm sorry?"

Misty smirked, "oh come on, you can't be this dense." She leaned towards him so their noses were almost touching, "I'm saying I want to fuck you, _Radio Daddy"_

* * *

Her back arched for the sixth time, biting her lip. She wanted out, and yet the tentacles kept thrusting in and out of her with inhuman speed. _Stay quiet,_ he had told her, _don't want the hotel to hear you scream~_

She groaned. This was harsh. But it felt so good. There were distant footsteps he heard, and she wanted to yell. But her voice wouldn't let her. The door knob turned, and in came the Radio Demon, looking distraught. He took one look at Charlie's messy and panting figure and his grin was back.

"Hello, Princess. Having fun?" He chuckled as she let out a moan. Dammit, he was getting her worked up again. He continued, "you know, it seems you really like it. What do you say Charlotte? Do you love being roughed up?"

Charlie looked at him and hissed. She was too exhausted to play along, let alone speak. She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, you love it. You're my little puppet, merely a toy for my enjoyment." Charlie's eyes widened and she looked at him. He simply grinned at her.

_Keep it going. Show no mercy._

"It is quite the treat to please you. And I plan to do so..." he watched her shudder as a tentacle slipped out completely, leaving her insides dripping. She hung her head in embarrassment as he took off his gloves.

"Every" he kneeled down so he was level with her goodies.

"Chance" he reached down and kissed her pelvic bone, right above her cute delicate blonde curls that lay neatly.

"I get" when he began the taste her, she screamed in pleasure. It was a new sensation to her, and she loved it. God she loved it. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip as Alastor massages her tentacle-bound thighs, which were quivering. She called his name as she came, and it sent shivers down Alastor's spine. He wanted to ravage her. Take control, let loose, mess her up.

_Keep it together...._

"Please" she whined, panting tiredly and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He swallowed cautiously.

_Don't. Lose it._

_She's a toy, not a lover._

_You_ **_think_ ** _you like her. That's what she's supposed to think. Don't ruin the plan._

He zipped his pants and pulled them down, boxers included. He waisted no time thrusting into her, growling as he did so.

_Don't lose it..._

Charlie cried in pleasure, squirming around. He grinned her hips, nails digging into her skin. "Stay still" he commanded, and she keeled in response. She couldn't stay still, no matter how hard she tried. Her back arched often, her legs shook violently. Then she suddenly drew in a loud breath. Her eyes rolled back, and she rode her seventh orgasm of the day. Alastor grinned, his antlers slowly extending at a terrifying height. He was losing all control over what he was doing, he almost made it happen. 

If there wasn't a knock on the door. 

The both of them froze as they heard Vaggie's voice. The tentacles, slowly let Charlie go, who stumbled to find a nearby t-shirt and quickly tugged it on. She wobbled towards the door, cracking it open wide enough to stick her head out, "oh h-hey Vaggie"

Vaggie crossed her arms, "where's Alastor?"

Charlie laughed nervously, "Al's busy....writing papers I gave him. You know for the hote-ah!" she held onto the wall, steadying herself as the Radio Demon slowly slid into her. She quietly cursed him, her legs shaking. He lifted one for a better angle, going deeply into her, but not hard, because if he did it would be obvious.

"Are you okay Charlie?"

"Oh yeah, I'm--FINE!" his thumb rolled over her clit, while the other gripped her breast. "C-can you come by later?"

Vaggie sucked her teeth, "fine. But next time, tell him to keep it in his pants" she turned and stormed off. Charlie closed the door, and turned around, "are you crazy?! We almost got caught!"

He picked her up and pinned her to the door, "wouldn't that be exciting~"

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked over the the clock. It was already 5:00. She had to go down stairs to meet up with the rest of the staff.

"Alastor, we need to go down stairs"

He nuzzled into her neck and hummed, "they can wait"

"But--" she was interrupted when he carried her to the bed. He snuggled up against her tiredly, "Just a little bit, Princess. That's all I ask..."


	16. Cat Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out what's really going on. How does she feel about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this fanfic to the next level. It will get sad, and I'll be sure to add some side love stories. 'Love' meaning 'smut'. ;)
> 
> Also I'm accepting fanart! I want to see your artistic talents. I thought it would be awesome to use your art, with credit of course.
> 
> if you do decide to, you can send them to me in the following social medias. I'll make sure you get the recognition you deserve.
> 
> Instagram: lila_veyy
> 
> Twitter: @BenneLilani

Alastor swallowed and looked away from the demon in front of her. _What is wrong with her? Wasn't she a lesbian?_

"I'm afraid I can't do that Misty. See, I'm already in a relationship with the beloved owner".

Misty rolled her eyes, "have a little fun. It can be our little secret..."

Alastor didn't feel right about this. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he remembered it from when he was alive.

Anger, disgust.

"I will not cheat on my Charlie." He said curtly, looking her in the eyes.

_What the hell am I saying? We aren't a thing! You only play with her, she's nothing to you!_

"Oh, but I'm sure she would with you~" she gave him a toothy grin. Alastor's smile faltered in anger.

"She hasn't".

"I'm sure she already has. Think about it. She's the Princess of Hell. She could get anyone with that cheerful smile of hers."

Alastor growled, but said nothing. He tried to take a deep breath to keep the jealous pot from overflowing. _She can have anyone. She isn't mine._

Alastor got up and cleared his throat. "I believe you should take your leave. We will discuss more later"

Misty got up slowly and walked out, winking at him. He slammed to door after her and sat back down, rubbing his eyes. He laid his head down in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

_"Oh come on Al, have some fun!" A girl with blonde hair and beautiful eyes stood in front of him, grabbing his hand and gently pulling him. He couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely adorable, even when she hated to admit it._

_"I'm coming dear, I'm coming" he grinned wider when she turned to look at him. Only, he did not see the girl of his dreams when he was alive._

_It was Charlie._

_There was a shriek and a bang. He looked and Charlie was on the floor, clutching her arm. She cried when she removed her blood filled hand and looked at Alastor with panic in her eyes. There was a louder bang and Charlie was down. As Alastor stood looking at her, realization filled him. Tears began to run as fast as the blood seeping out of her corpse as he tried to shake her awake. "Charlie wa_ _ke_ _up. Princess, please."_

"NO!" He shot up, sweating. He took a couple deep breaths, raking his hair back, looking around. 

_How did I get in my room?_

There was suddenly a knock on his door, startling him. He sat up straight, "come in"

In came Charlie and Husk, who had a glass of water and a cold rag for him.

Charlie spoke first, "oh good, you're awake. You fell asleep in your office, so Husk helped me get you to bed." She sat next to him and put a hand to his forehead, but furrowed her brows. Looking him in the eyes, she kissed his forehead and sighed.

"You're right Husk. He's feverish."

"You has to kiss him to figure it out?" He grunted, walking towards his bed and set the glass down all the while eyeing Charlie.

"It's more effective that way. I used to use that on Vaggie when she'd get sick."

Husk said nothing more and shrugged, giving Alastor a white pill, "take this. It'll help with your headache" Alastor said noting and took the pill, all the while eyeing Charlie

_Would that really happen?_

_Why do you care? She's nothing._

_She's not 'nothing'._

"Why don't you guys wait for me downstairs? I'll be down in a jiffy, I need to clean up a bit"

Charlie's eyes filled with concern but she nodded. "Okay. Come on Husk."

"Just a second. I need to talk to him." Charlie smiled softly can closed the door, leaving them alone. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"What exactly is your motive here?"

Alastor looked up at Husk, who had his arms crossed and a scold on his face. He laughed.

"Oh dear friend, how do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I know you're using her, but" Husk looked away and swallowed, "she's a good kid. Don't ruin her."

"How can I ruin someone who enjoys being toyed with? She hasn't stopped me once."

"Does she _know_ she's being toyed with?"

Alastor took a second to think, "hmm, I guess not."

"And when are you going to stop toying with her heart?"

Alastor laughed at this, like Husk just said the funniest joke in the universe, "I plan to not let her know. That is, until I get into the royal family."

Husk's eyes widened, "are you shitin' me?!"

Alastor's smile widened as he raised an eyebrow.

"All this shit so you can be king? Are you insane? You will die before that happens."

"I'll just have to fight Lucifer for it then." Alastor shrugged, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Al. Have you forgotten Charlie is Princess of Hell? She may not see it yet, but she is more powerful than you are".

Alastor's smile fell slightly as his grip tightened on the knob. "Well all the more reason to marry her" As soon as he open the door, his eyes widened.

_Was...Charlie there the whole time?_

"So everything. Was just so you can get the throne?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes took him back to his dream hours before, how hurt and scared she looked.

She wore the same expression.

"Now Darling—" he reached for her but she took a step back.

"No. Don't not call me that." She looked at him with sheer hatred, a face Alastor has never seen. "You are to be out of this hotel by tomorrow."

"Charlie..."

Charlie put a hand up, silencing him, "no. Get out." She looked up at him, eyes a deep crimson, "I hate you."

Alastor could've sworn his heart stopped for a second time.

He felt heavy, his stomach knotting up. He looked at her, his smile completely gone.

Husk pushed past him to Charlie, glaring at him. "Come on Princess. Let's get you downstairs."

"Charlie?" Alastor watched her turn, but felt himself be pushed when she lifted her hand. She turned to look at him one last time. "I wish I never met you"

When she slammed the door, he sat there, numb.

 _"Tsk tsk. You're being weak. Forget the girl. She was nothing."_ The shadow came behind him, grabbing his shoulders. Alastor got up and sat on his bed.

 _"Now now"_ it grabbed his chin, _"this is no way to behave."_

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, the shadow never moving.

_"Aren't you the most powerful demon in hell?_ **_Act like it_ ** _"._

Alastor rolled his eyes before getting up, looking around. "I guess it's time to pack"


	17. A Little reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and the gang make it to the palace...but is it really a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone for so long! I promise it was unintentional, I've been dealing with many life problems, and I finally had the motivation to continue. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe! The number of cases, as well as deaths are increasing fast, so remember to stay indoors, wash your hands, and everything else you are being advised. Just remember, it's no longer a small joke, it's a worldwide plague.
> 
> Here's this chapter! Massive cliffhanger muahahahahaaaaa!

Charlie felt empty. Alastor was gone, the hotel was silent. Nothing was the same.

She sat in her room with the door locked, sulking. She only unlocked it for Niffty, and that was for cleaning. She tried to help Charlie out, but she was silent. She hardly spoke, never ate...

This was only the beginning.

There was one day she walked out of her room, down to the main hall. Everyone was there, silent and looked up in surprise at her stressed form in the doorway. She leaned against the door frame and looked a then with exhausted eyes, "mom and dad called. They want us to join them for a little gathering they're having. Maybe we could get more people here if we do."

Vaggie stepped towards her, "are you sure about this hun? Even since Alastor left you've been-"

Charlie sucked in a sharp breath, silencing her. New tears came out of her eyes, and her lip quivered, "we do not speak of the Radio Demon" she took a deep breath, "all of you, get ready. And Angel, please dress nicely, not slutty. We need to look our best"

Angel said nothing and nodded. The last thing she needed was for him to talk back, "I'll see what I can find princess"

"Alright. See you all in a bout an hour" she walked back to her room, holding her head and groaning. She was not ready to face their parents, especially after all that happened. She walked to her room and chose a gown. It was black and red glitter flowing down. It was sleeveless, except for the strings around her neck to form a pentagram. She had black gloves to go with them. She let out her hair and ruffled it a bit, creating a wild look. She was ready. Grabbing a purse, she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

She went downstairs and everyone was dressed nicely. Vaggie braided her hair and wore a purple gown, that's had a bow and a necklace to go with it.

Niffty ran around, preparing everything to go. She wore a short Orange dress, there was a beautiful floral design across the bodice, and she had a matching floral hairpin to go with it. She bounced on her feet excitedly. "Hey Charlie! Ooooh my that dress is beautiful on you!"

"Thanks Niffty. It was my mother's." Vaggie came towards her, smiling, "it looks lovely. But...where is Angel?"

"Aw toots. Ya miss me already?" Angel stepped into the room, looking very classy. He had on a light blue button up with the first two open, exposing his chest fluff. He had on beige pants to match and dressy shoes, and a deep blue jacket to top it off.

Vaggie rolled her eyes walking towards him, "at least button these up. We are seeing the king for fucks sake" she buttoned it up, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her blushing.

Husk came out of his room, "I'm staying behind for this one kid. Don't do the whole...fancy ball bullshit" he chugged a bottle of booze, going back to what he was previously doing.

"Are we ready to go?" Charlie asked, smiling a little. Everyone nodded. "Alright! Off we go."

* * *

The castle was bigger than she remembered.

There were demons all around her, she recognized some. There was old music playing, and she walked in, humming the melody to it. Behind her, Niffty bounced, eager to go off to do her own thing. Vaggie and Angel were the last to step out. They froze at the entrance, looking around themselves. They stayed in silence before Angel spoke.

"Holy shit..."

"Angel!" Vaggie scolded quietly. It only made him chuckle, "sweetheart this is hell. Have you forgotten?"

Charlie was already off, walking to find her mother who was standing at the bottom of the large steps, looking around.

"Hey mom" she laughed nervously, taking a look at her outfit.

It was a seductive blue dress, sleeveless like Charlie's. It was held but three golden strings, with gloves to match it. There were golden bands that hang onto her exposed thighs, and she had deep blue heels to bring it all together.

Lilith looked at her with an unamused expression, "Hello, Charlotte. I see you found a use for my old dress." Charlie looked down and nodded. "I thought it would look nice for the event. Where's dad?"

"He's dealing with something at the moment dear. Why don't you go around and mingle for a bit? It might do you some good" she finally smiled, however Charlie saw how dry it was. She sighed and turned, only to see a familiar shadow in the distance. It grinned at her, before going away. She blinked for a moment, shaking it off, however she saw it again, and her eyes widened.

'He's here'....she thought, biting her lip. She wanted— _needed—_ to avoid him at all costs, she couldn't bear to face him.

"Hello there darling!" A voice called from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned, "Russell. It's been a while"

"Why of course it has dear, I haven't seen you in quite some time! How's the family? Oh wait, you went off on your own, am I correct?" He chuckles darkly. She huffed and turned to move away, but he grabbed her arm, "wait a second there love, I'm not finished. Maybe we could _catch up_ a little outside yes?"

"No, that isn't necessary" she tried pulling away, only his grip got tighter.

"Nonsense! Fresh air would do you good" Charlie sighed in defeat, letting herself be dragged away.

* * *

" _She's here,"_ the shadow grinned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh is she? Well, lead the way"

The shadow grinned, moving away. Alastor followed gracefully, to a large set of doors. What he saw, made something in him snap. He growled lowly, walking towards the pair, wearing his signature smile.


	18. Don't Get Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sees Charlie on the balcony with an unwanted somebody. What does he have to say to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! I've been busy and such, but an idea hit me about a week or so ago.
> 
> So, in my roleplay server, the members and I were doing the usual. Then, an idea hit me. Soon, My best friend and I are going to collab and make a new hazbin Hotel book, rotating around the very ocs inside of it. If you wish to have an oc added in it, message me hereof in any of my platforms. I have a LOT going on at the moment, however, so there's a possibility I may not get to you in time. My social medias are: 
> 
> 🌸 KitKat 🌸#0812 (I am on this the most; if you can add me on here that would be great!)
> 
> Twitter: @BenneLilani (Updates and such are put here.)
> 
> Instagram: @lila_veyy

The grip he had on her arm was like steel. No matter how hard she tried, it would only make him grin more and tighten his grip.   
He opened the doors to the outside, the wind there hitting her face. She would've enjoyed it; if Russell hadn't pinned her against the balcony with his hips with a cheeky grin of his face.

Charlie frowned, narrowing her eyes at the demon of her similar height. She didn't want to hurt him, but throwing him off the balcony sounded like a good plan to her. Her pale hands found their way the rest on his shoulders, pushing him off. He didn't budge; he chuckled. "Gonna have to try harder than that, Princess."

Charlie frowned. She grabbed the cloth of his coat, ready to use all her strength and toss him off until the door slammed open. She froze at the sound of radio static not even blinking as Russell was hoisted in the air, and thrown off to the side. Russell glared at Alastor and that only made him chuckle. Ignoring the demon's stares, he looks back at Charlie, "Why would you allow him to put his hands on you?"

She hadn't thought about that. Avoiding Alastor's eyes she turned her back to face him, "I had everything under control"

"Like hell you did! If he was going to rape you, who would find you? Your father? He could give two shits about you at this point!"

"Do not speak about my dad like that!" she snapped, "What do you know about parents? You don't have any!"

"I once did. And she cared for me and actually answered my calls unlike the fucking king and queen of Hell!" Alastor's radio static became very audible now.

Charlie froze, looking at him with a pained expression. She knew they were just busy but..why did it hurt her so much when he said it?

Alastor seemed to notice this mistake when the static around then and in his voice faded, "Charlie, look, I didn't mean-" he reached out to comfort the now sobbing girl but she pushed him away with all her strength. She only gave him a look before going back inside.

He leaned against the balcony and cursed to himself. He told himself just moments before, that anger wasn't the best way to approach her with. He knew he was guilty; the hold it had on his decaying heart was almost sickening to him.

He would've stayed if Angel Dust didn't throw open the doors. He had a champagne glass in one of his hands and a cigar in another. "What's up with the princess? She stormed out looking like a hurricane got to her or somethin'"

"I..." he sighed. Why should he try explaining himself? He messed up, big time. "I said something I shouldn't have"

Angel blinked at him then sighed, "You are a dense idiot."

"Well, no shit" Alastor rolled his eyes, "Look, are you going to sit here and patronize me or are you-"

"Alright alright alright. Listen smiles, you fucked up real bad. The best thing to do now is to talk to her"

"That's what I've tried doing. And look where that got me-"

"No, dumbass, you criticized her on her life. You need to be better than that."

"You're one to talk" Alastor sighed, "But I guess you're right." He felt weird agreeing with Angel Dust, of all people. Yet he knew the spider was right. What was wrong with him? Putting down the champagne glass Angel had put in his hand Alastor rushed past him not saying a word. He had to find Charlie. And fast.

He spotted her by herself in the main hall of the castle, where the rooms were. He took the chance to step towards her, his steps heavy to let her know he was there. She looked up and took a step back. Alastor still kept silent, sighing and closing his eyes at her trying to get him away. He told himself not to get mad, lightly grabbing her wrists.  
Don't get mad. It's not worth it. You hurt Charlie- now you have to fix it.

"Charlie. Listen to me." He wiped her tears and raised her chin, "Why don't we talk, hm? Let me explain everything. Please." 

Charlie looked at him, and at the nearest exit, then back at him. "What is it?"

Alastor took a deep breath, "When I first met you, I planned to humiliate you. I did." He internally panicked when she went to turn away, gently grabbing her arm. "Charolette. Those feelings changed as I met you."

He now had her full attention. She tilted her head, with a deadpan expression as he sighed.

"Now...well now I just want to marry you...I'm madly in love with you, Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT. I made this short for the usual cliffhanger ;)
> 
> A new chapter will be out soon. I am not well mentally, but I'm trying! So please bear with me and wait patiently


	19. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Charlie talk, revealing the truth. All of the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. Life has been...rough, going through a break up and moving on from that. College classes have also been holding me back, causing stress. But I do have an hour to spare, so I thought I'd update!
> 
> The story, unfortunately, will be coming to an end soon. Writing it has been great, hearing your feedback was amazing. There may be a part two, with more drama, less plot holes (lol). This was just supposed to be a jumble of thoughts, I never knew it would get this popular. So, these two love birds will be getting the ending they deserve. Happy or sad? You'll have to find out~
> 
> This is short again I apologize. These updates are small and slow

"They'll be looking for me. So this better be good." Charlie crossed her eyes and looked at the tall demon before her.

He looked a mess. Alastor didn't wear his signature smile, instead, his face was twisted in worry. He looked as if someone wounded him; when in fact it was the other way around. Charlie sighed. _Do not give in. Don't be deceived. He wants the throne, that's all he ever wanted from you._

"Charlotte listen. What they said was true. But!" Charlie went to walk away from him and he lightly reached for her arm "When I saw how you really were, that all changed. I know it's cliche, my dear, but you need to believe me. I'd never do anything to hurt you" finally done, he stepped back to look at her. Her eyes remained on the floor, and she was sniffling. Oh great, he made her cry. She leaned on the nearby wall and finally looked at him, her brows furrowed in pain, but a small smile on her face. She forgave him, but there was something else. Something that made Alastor tilt his head in confusion, but then perk up excited.

* * *

  
"Where is Charlie?!" Vaggie wove through the crowd, huffing as people stepped on her dress and her poor toes. Doesn't anyone have decency here?

"I don't know toots. Last I saw Alastor was out on the balcony with the princess but-"

"Wait. _They're together?!"_ She was at a panic. After what happened she was more protective of Charlie.

"Well, yeah?"

"Goddammit Angel! You were supposed to keep them separated" She raked a hand through her hair and began to pace.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! The wine here is expensive and I needed some!" Angel started to panic too, but still took a sip of the liquid in his hand.

Vaggie growled, "You idiot! She's going to get herself hurt! Or worse!"

"Then why are you still yelling at me?!" He rushed past her and went to look for Charlie, not waiting for Vaggie to follow. He bit his lip looking around, nervous. "I hope you're okay princess."

* * *

"Wait wait wait" Alastor raked a hand through his hair looking at the ground. "How did this happen? I swear I thought—"

"Al, things are different when a demon is hellborn" she smiled lightly "we can actually reproduce"

"How with me?! I'm not hellborn, this doesn't make sense!"

Charlie's smile faded, "So you don't...want it?"

Alastor sighed, "Yes I-I do want it, it's just. It's a shock" 

  
  
"Well, as long as you're happy-"

"Thank fuck! Charlie, Vaggie had been looking all over for you!" Angel barged in spilling some of his drink on the floor. He froze at the view.

Alastor's hand was on Charlie's stomach, and another on the small of her back. They were close, it looked like they made up. But something else caught his eye that made him drop his glass completely in excitement.

"You're pregnant?!??"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be here soon! I'm feeling good about this one


End file.
